Pacific Theater of the Great Pacific War
(top). Space Bombardment of North Korea (bottom). | date = May 15, 2011 - June 15, 2011 | place = | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = The Pacific Empire lost a large portion of its colonies, particularly in the ; the Union of Midway resumes full control of the Midwayan Islands. | cause = See Great Pacific War | result = The People's Republic of Grand China, United Korean Supreme Republic, Socialist Republic of New Vietnam, Republic of Oceania, United Prefectures of Japan are formed. Democratic People's Republic of Midway is disbanded. The Soviet Union of Socialist Republics is formed. | status = | combatant1 = STOP and allies Union of Midway Pacific Empire Republic of Bekolan Republic of Oceania United Prefectures of Japan Union Resistance | combatant2 = UPAC United Korean Supreme Republic Democratic People's Republic of Midway | combatant3 = | commander1 = Xavier M. Pitag Zabuza Hashimoto‡ Zhou Guofeng Hua Enlai Franz Seidler Frank Jaegar Roy Mustang War Council Jaime Sin Tama-no-Mae | commander2 = Juan Miguel Fuente-Alba Poblete Edmundo González Robles Jorge Rojas Avila Rafael Rey Rey | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = ‡Captured but rescued }} The Pacific Theater of the Great Pacific War (Pacific Theater) was a of the Great Pacific War that referred to the war fought in the , its islands, and the . To some extent, it included the western part of although it is widely accepted that the particular region belongs in the American Theater. It was one of the four theaters of the war, the others being the American Theater, the Caribbean Theater, and the Afro-Eurasia Theater. The theater was mostly fought between the signatories of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and its allies versus the members of the United Pacific Aligned Coalition and its allies. The Deltoran Republic was originally involved in this front of the war, until the Caribbean Treaty Organization invaded Deltora. On May 19, the Pacific Empire bombed several regions of making it the first direct attack in the Pacific theater. On May 20, the Union of Midway was disestablished by and the Democratic People's Republic of Midway succeeded it. The Pacific Empire ceded two of its colonies and formed the Republic of Oceania and United Prefectures of Japan. The empire enlisted its ally, the Bermuda Union, for support. On May 24, the Pacific Empire and Bermuda Union rescued Emperor Zabuza Hashimoto and Empress Rinko Hashimoto. A space bombardment began on North Korea to deter it from doing more hostile actions. On May 25, North Korea began the invasion of South Korea, a Pacific Empire colony. N. Korean troops started to cross the with the help of the and the DPRM. On May 29, , a colony of the Pacific Empire, started to rebel against the empire. China was reported to be supporting the separatists by sending weapons and personnel for training. China also started to reclaim its territories under the rule of the Pacific Empire. On June 1, S. Korea falls to N. Korea making it the first major defeat of the Pacific Empire in the war. With the "unification" of the whole , the United Korean Supreme Republic was formed. A Chinese shipment of weapons heading for Vietnam was also intercepted and confiscated by the empire. At the same time, the Invasion of Tokelau, launched by the Republic of Bekolan, began. On June 7, "Midway's Schindler", a commander of a DPRM concentration camp, escaped together with his 300 prisoners to the Republic of Oceania with coordination from the Union Resistance and the Pacific Empire. On June 10, the Vietnamese separatists form the Socialist Republic of New Vietnam. Daniel Bullock founded the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics between the Democratic People's Republic of Midway, People's Republic of Grand China, United Korean Supreme Republic, and Socialist Republic of New Vietnam. On June 11, the Battle of Midway launched the new weapon of the DPRM in the war, the Red October. Consequently, the Pacific Empire started the Hunt for the Red October. On June 14, the Red October crew was defected from the DPRM. On June 15, the Democratic People's Republic of Midway surrendered to STOP by signing the Treaty of Lima. Angered by the sudden desertion, the DPRM was expelled from the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. Hours later, the Soviet Union was forced to surrender and signed the PEACE Pact. Category:Great Pacific War Category:Theaters of the Great Pacific War